First Time
by Edele Lane
Summary: Sydney. Noah. Read the author's note because it won't all fit here.


**Title:** First Time  
**Author:** Edele Lane  
**E-mail:** Edyn04@aol.com  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** Everything "Alias;"-related; does not belong to me. It belongs to J.J. Abrams and probably 900 other people associated with him.  
**Archive:** Nowhere yet, but if you want it, take it and then e-mail me so I'll know.  
**Feedback:** Please;x  
**Summary:** Read the author's note.  
**Dedication:** This is for Ash who reads each part before it is posted here and is undoubtedly my best (and favorite) critic.  
**Author's Note:**Sydney hasn't mentioned much about past loves, but I figure that Noah was probably her first _real_ boyfriend, meaning he was probably also responsible for her first time. This one-parter actually stemmed from an idea I had after reading _Recruited_ yesterday. I actually planned to make my own version of Sydney's life before and after joining SD-6 and the events leading up to the pilot episode of Alias,' but I'm not sure I still want to do that. So here's this instead...heh. Although, I would be interested in finding out more about their relationship. I might write more just because...but anyway. Enjoy, or something.  
  
  


**First Time  
  
  
**

  
Sydney kicked the door of Noah's apartment shut with her foot as she and Noah continued to make out. She had decided that the few months they had been dating was long enough before their first time together.  
  
She tangled her hands in his hair as he sucked lightly on her upper lip. His hands found her shirt and he began to lift it up over her head.  
  
she said quietly, pulling her shirt back down over her stomach.  
  
Are you okay? he asked, brushing his lips over hers gently.  
  
Yeah, it's just— She bit her lip. I haven't— She looked down for a moment. Her shoulders shook slightly. I want to take it slow, because it's my—  
  
Noah nodded and smiled. It's okay. We can go slow.  
  
Sydney felt as if a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. She nodded and wrapped her arms around Noah's neck, pulling him towards her for a long kiss. She moved her hands down so that they were now on Noah's chest. Noah dropped his lips hungrily to her neck as he continued his mouth tour of her body.  
  
After kissing close to every square inch of her neck, Noah gently slid his hands under Sydney's shirt and ran his fingers over her stomach. Sydney moved her hands over Noah's chest then began unbuttoning his shirt. Noah tossed the shirt on the couch and Sydney ran her hands lightly over his bare chest.  
  
Noah started to lift Sydney's shirt over her head once again and paused to search her eyes. She nodded slightly and he continued. He tossed her shirt on the couch as well and ran his fingertips over her stomach again as he slowly worked his way up. He used a thumb to rub one of Sydney's rigid nipples through her bra and she gasped at the sensations that were sent south.  
  
Noah kissed her shoulder as he lifted the bra strap off of it slowly. Sydney reached for his waist and felt until she found the top button of his jeans. She undid it then unzipped the jeans the rest of the way. Noah took them off and they joined the shirts on the couch. He slid the other strap off her shoulder, then reached behind to unhook the bra. Once it was gone, he kissed his way down her neck to her chest until his mouth closed over one nipple. He sucked gently then moved to the other as Sydney moaned loudly.  
  
He kissed his way back up her chest to her neck and on until his lips found hers. His hands found her jeans and he unzipped them quickly. He stroked her gently through her panties, eliciting more moans as well as gasps. Sydney reached for his boxers and he helped her tug them off. They joined the heap on the couch.  
  
Sydney stole a glance downwards and breathed deeply. Noah fought the urge to grin and instead slipped off her panties. He directed her to his bedroom and she climbed onto the bed, lying on her back. Noah got settled on top of her, and he reached a hand down to spread her legs farther apart. He looked back up and saw that Sydney was shivering. He brushed his lips over hers lightly and she seemed to calm down.  
  
Noah reached down and made an adjustment then moved slightly. He slowly entered her and stopped part-way when he noticed she was was gasping. He reached a hand to her cheek.  
  
It's okay. Just relax, he said softly.  
  
She nodded and he pushed himself in farther. She had her hands by her sides and she clenched them into fists. She raised one fist to her mouth to stifle another gasp and sunk her teeth in a bit when he went in even farther.  
  
Noah started to pull back after he had gone as far as he could go. He thrust once and noticed Sydney breathing heavily.  
  
Are you sure you're okay? he asked, concern etched into his eyes. He wanted this badly, but he also loved her deeply and didn't want to hurt her.  
  
I'm fine, she replied firmly. She swallowed hard.  
  
Noah nodded and thrust again. He looked into her eyes and his heart broke when he saw a tear lingering on the verge of spilling onto her cheek. He sighed.  
  
Hey, look, if you're not ready—  
  
I'm fine, she insisted. I'm just trying to settle in and relax. It's okay. She put a hand on his cheek and he leaned into it, then kissed her palm before she brought it back to her side.  
  
He thrust into her again. She gasped, but Noah thought it was more in pleasure than in pain. He sped up the thrusts and finally got a moan of delight out of her. He couldn't help but smile, and he leaned down to kiss her. It wasn't long before Sydney was working her hips in time with Noah's thrusts.  
  
Noah ran a hand along each of her breasts and nipples as he slowed his thrusts slightly. Sydney fought the urge to pinch him for slowing down. As if on cue, Noah sped up again. The mattress springs whined beneath their writhing bodies. Noah ignored the noise and thrust harder. A moan louder than those before it escaped Sydney's lips, urging Noah to speed things up even more.  
  
I'm almost there, he whispered into her neck before sucking on it lightly.  
  
Me too, Sydney told him, gasping at all of the sensations she was feeling.  
  
With a few more thrusts, Noah was almost over the edge. He thrust harder and faster, the mattress springs whining loudly. His breathing became hitched as he threw his head back and came inside her. Beneath him, Sydney's body writhed and a moment later, Noah felt her muscles contract around him as he was still inside, signaling that she had come as well.  
  
Noah removed himself from her and lay between her legs with his head between her breasts. They were both sweating. Sydney breathed heavily and ran her hands over Noah's hair before wrapping her arms around him and falling asleep.  
  
  
  


FIN


End file.
